


Futures Present

by Irukashi_Narukib



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Poetic Waxing, Poetry, Post Andy’s Final Regeneration, Post Movie, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: Any number of short statements that I think Joe would say to Nicky and the replies Nicky can’t help but make.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Nicky wakes slowly, the soft amber light halos around Joe’s dark hair. He feels the light touch of Joe’s hand smoothing his hair.   
  
“To know I could have ten of Andy’s lifetimes would not be enough to sate my love for you. I could wake to your embrace till the heat death of the universe and watch the dying of the light of each star in the sky and yet it would be too few moments. I would find you in the next life for I crave your company so,” Joe whispers.

”When we were first young I would never have imagined to have such time with a love like yours our lives were so limited. All I can ask is for another reunion every time we are parted,” Nicky replies. 


	2. To Be One

"Oh, to be one with you. The moon would fill us with her light in unison. And, we would feel joy," Joe says hugging Nicky from behind.

"Let me finish the making the risotto or we'll never be one again."


	3. Reserving All Your Regards

Joseph looks down the hall to Andy’s door. He stretches his arm out to Nicky across the table. “When it’s your time my love, I will marry the goddess of death herself to see you faster.”   
  


“And I will spring to life once more and I will weep until I wait to follow you into the next life,” Nicky deadpans.

”You think you will outlive me?”   
  


“You begged to fall on my sword first. Surely, you will launch yourself stupidly into the abyss long before I die.”

”Y’all weirdos really never stop with this shit do you?” Nile observes from the couch. 


End file.
